sentiments
by Miou-Miou BLACK
Summary: Les sentiments, l'un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité...voici les aléas sentimentaux de Tao Ren! Quoi? Ren a des sentiments?Ben oui quoi, lui aussi! pBonne lecture


**SENTIMENTS**

Allongé dans son lit, Ren regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes, mouillaient son oreiller, puis laissaient place à d'autres larmes. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, il était tellement triste. Blessé dans son orgueil. Pourtant il le savait, oui, il l'avait toujours su…

Il se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Yoh. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était lui voler son samouraï, Amidamaru. Seulement, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été troublé dès cet instant par son calme inébranlable et sa beauté mystérieuse, bien à lui. Et il avait perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie TAO Ren connaissait la défaite. Son trouble, il l'avait pris pour de la haine et, dès lors, il s'était mis à s'entraîner comme un fou, attisant cette soit-disant haine qu'il avait au fond de lui, cherchant à chaque seconde le moyen d'obtenir plus de pouvoir, pour le battre.

Lors de leur deuxième rencontre, Yoh semblait encore plus calme et serein que jamais. Pour le coup il n'en paraissait que plus fort. Afin de masquer le trouble qui l'avait gagné en le revoyant, Ren s'était mis à l'insulter, à se moquer de lui et de sa nonchalance. Quand le combat avait commencé, il lui avait fait une magnifique démonstration de sa force. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Ren savait qu'il avait d'ores et déjà perdu. Dès l'instant où il avait abandonné son calme, il avait échoué. Mais il ne parvenait pas à rester de marbre face au garçon au casque sur la tête, il le troublait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit à l'évidence, il l'aimait. Lui, TAO Ren aimait Yoh ASAKURA. Ce fait, si simple, avait achevé de le mettre hors de lui. Comment avait-il pu ?! Çà l'enrageait ! Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon ? C'était un amour tout bonnement impossible ! Il s'imaginait déjà Yoh lui rire au nez ! Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un couteau en plein cœur. Des larmes d'amertumes, de tristesses et de rage lui avaient échappé alors qu'il lançait son assaut final en y mettant toute sa puissance. Tout ce qui lui restait de furyoku … et d'espoir. Car quand il avait abattu son Chinmaï, une certitude était revenue au galop. Il ne pouvait pas vaincre ce garçon qu'il aimait. Par chance, ils furent ex aequo et Yoh lui offrit son amitié.

Il fit donc la connaissance de la dynamique Anna. La très ambitieuse fiancée de celui qu'il aimait mais aussi son entraîneur de choc. Il l'avait immédiatement détesté ! Lorsque Yoh était venu en Chine pour le sauver des geôles de son père, il avait ressenti une joie qu'il s'était refusé à exprimer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait éprouvé un sentiment de protection.

Puis ils avaient fait leur premiers pas en Amérique ensemble, ils s'étaient serrés les coudes et avaient surmonté ensemble les embûches du chemin qui menait au village pache. Et, en un éclair, ils étaient de nouveau devenus rivaux. Deux amis rêvant du titre de Shaman King, un seul qui le serait… Enfin ils s'étaient affrontés dans l'arène pache et, encore une fois, il avait perdu.

Ren nourrissait une sorte de fascination obsessionnelle pour la première personne à avoir éveillé en lui un sentiment de douceur. Après le Shaman Fight, ils étaient donc resté en contact, se retrouvant régulièrement et entretenant leur amitié. Ren, de son côté, entretenait son amour comme un irremplaçable bijou. Il tentait d'ignorer le fait que Yoh était fiancé à Anna et qu'un jour ou l'autre…

Ce jour était arrivé bien trop vite au goût de Ren. Il séjournait en Chine quand il reçut le faire part, simple et impersonnel :

**« _Yohmeï et Kino ASAKURA, Mikihisa et Keïko ASAKURA ont le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage de leur petit fils et fils Yoh ASAKURA et de Mlle Anna KYÔYAMA, prévu le 20 Juin 20 _»**

Joint à ce petit carton blanc, une lettre de Yoh qu'il connaissait par cœur :

« _Ren,_

_Je ne peux t'annoncer mon mariage avec Anna que par lettre. Je te demande pardon, tout c'est décidé pendant ton absence. Mon grand-père à tout précipité, j'ignore pourquoi. La cérémonie aura lieu le 20 juin et débutera à 15h00, elle sera suivie d'une grande fête. Tout aura lieu à notre demeure familiale d'Izumo. Tous nos amis seront là, donc j'espère que toi aussi car tu es un de mes amis les plus proches. J'aimerais que l'on se retrouve tous à l'auberge En au moins deux semaines avant la cérémonie. Je suis très pressé de recevoir la confirmation de ta venue._

_A très bientôt._

_Yoh._ »

Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se sentait trahi, insulté et surtout blessé. Puis la mort dans l'âme, il avait fait connaître la date de son retour au Japon et lui avait fait part de ses « sincères félicitations »… pas si sincères en fait…

Il était de retour à l'auberge En depuis quatre jours déjà. Mais la première journée fut un tel calvaire qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre dès la seconde. Plus personne n'avait pu le voir depuis trois jours et il ne voulait voir personne. Il n'ouvrait pas, répondait à peine, inquiétant toute la maisonnée. Mais, il s'en moquait royalement. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir Yoh déborder d'attention envers sa future femme. Anna, se pavanant dans les couloirs avec ses airs supérieurs de future épouse Asakura, le rendait malade. Les sourires, les rires, les compliments, les discussions joyeuses et l'excitation mal contenue des autres le rendaient fou.

Il préférait à toute cette agitation, la solitude remplie de rancœur, d'amertume, et de ressentiment. C'était mauvais, il le savait. Mais parfois ce qui est mauvais nous donne une impression d'apaisement. Il était conscient que c'était une blessure qui risquait de s'infecter mais il n'avait aucun remède. Il savait qu'à ce train, il finirait par tomber dans la détresse et qu'il risquait alors de redevenir ce qu'il était avant de LE rencontrer… et ainsi de le décevoir… mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il se mit à penser à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Yoh. Si au moins il avait pu lui en parler. S'il avait pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Yoh ne se marierait pas à Anna sans savoir qu'une personne de son entourage n'approuvait pas cette union. Qu'une seule et unique personne n'éprouvait pas de joie à l'idée de ce mariage. Ren se sentit désespérément seul. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Yoh n'était pas ordinaire. Il n'était pas certain que quelqu'un puisse comprendre. Et puis il avait peur d'être jugé, catalogué. S'il avouait son amour pour Yoh, on le prendrait pour un homosexuel. Ce qui ne serait pas totalement injustifié. Pourtant Ren, lui, savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement attiré par les hommes. Non, c'était juste Yoh. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme qui pouvait éveiller en lui de tels émois. Juste Yoh. Cependant, les femmes le laissaient tout aussi indifférent que les hommes. Seul Yoh comptait.

Il était perdu. Perdu dans les abysses inextricables des sentiments. Le plus grand mystère du monde, c'est bien les sentiments. Ils sont si étranges. Ils peuvent arriver n'importe quand. Ils peuvent changer si soudainement.

Ren se tourna vers sa table de chevet. S'il ne pouvait aimer que Yoh et que celui-ci ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, à quoi bon rester là ? Il prit son canif posé tout près de son réveil. Il avait envoyé Bason se faire voir ailleurs. Il devait sûrement bouder quelque part. Il ne l'embêterait pas. Il sortit l'une des lames et la regarda briller au soleil. Il l'approcha doucement de son poignet et posa sa tête sur son oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait si seul…

On tambourina à la porte. Ren rouvrit brusquement les yeux mais resta allongé. Il patienta un moment mais ne voulut pas répondre. Il ne voulait qu'on le dérange dans un tel moment. La pointe de la lame commençait à blesser sa chaire quand de nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte, accompagné par une voix de jeune fille :

- Maître Ren… maître Ren je vous en prie ouvrez moi…

Ren ne voulait pas trop y prêter attention, se demandant tout de même qui pouvait bien l'appelait maître.

- Maître Ren je vous en prie ouvrez… c'est moi Tamao ! Ouvrez s'il vous plait

Ren se redressa brusquement. Il avait presque oubliait l'existence de cette jeune fille timide, à qui il n'avait jamais parlé mais qu'il avait vu maintes fois dans le sillage de Yoh. Il ne se rappela pas l'avoir vu le jour de son arrivée quatre jours plus tôt. Elle insista. Après réflexion, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien lui ouvrir à elle. Il se leva donc et découvrit derrière la porte le visage anxieux de la jeune fille. Il vit un soulagement se peindre sur son visage et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux quand elle le vit apparaître.

- Je suis si contente de vous voir. J'étais tellement inquiète, affirma t'elle, une main posée sur son cœur. Puis-je entrer ?

À son plus grand étonnement personnel, il accepta. Elle se pencha et ramassa quelque chose que l'estomac de Ren reconnut immédiatement: Un plateau plein de victuailles. Il se rendit compte en les voyant à quel point il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment, refusant obstinément de prendre ses repas avec les autres. Tamao le suivit à l'intérieur et ils s'assirent tous les deux par terre, face à face. Elle poussa le plateau vers lui.

- Je vous en prie mangez, dit-elle, j'ai préparé tout ça pour vous.

Ne pouvant résister à l'agréable fumet qui titillait ses narines, Ren ne prit pas la peine de protester et se jeta sans un mot sur les délices qui s'offraient à lui. Tamao le regarda en souriant tendrement et parla la première :

- Je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez ouvert. J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous. Maître Yoh aussi vous savez. J'ai profité que la maison soit vide pour venir vous voir, enfin maître Horohoro et maître Yoh sont toujours là… mais ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. D'habitude je n'ai pas une seconde à moi.

Ren leva les yeux vers elle. En entendant le nom de Yoh, il avait cillé, mais elle n'avait pas pu le voir. Il était parvenu à contrôler le violent frisson qui avait failli le parcourir. Pour continuer la conversation dans le sens où elle l'avait lancé, il lui demanda :

- A cause du mariage ?

Il avait prit un ton détaché pour que Tamao ne devine pas ses faiblesses. Il détestait cette idée.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Ren observa la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il se souvint tout à coup à quel point elle était timide. Elle avait du s'armer de beaucoup de courage pour venir à lui et lui parler ainsi. Il eut pour elle un élan de gratitude. Il se sentait, du coup, un peu moins seul. Il remarqua le rose qui tentait les joues de la jeune fille. Il prit la décision de lui parler moins durement. Il rétorqua à sa dernière réplique avec un peu de désinvolture feinte :

- Peut-être mais à la fin y'aura un super mariage et cette super fête. Tu seras contente comme tout le monde…

- Vous croyez vraiment ? répondit-t-elle à la grande surprise de Ren.

Puis tout à coup un détail lui revint en mémoire. Il avait toujours entendu dire que Tamao était amoureuse de Yoh. Il se mordit les lèvres et dit sur un ton d'excuse :

- Je suppose que voir Yoh se marier n'est pas évident…

En fait il savait parfaitement ce que ressentait Tamao. Il était le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Mais il ne le lui avouerait pas. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour çà !

- Maître Ren si je suis venu ici ce n'est pas pour parler de moi, mais pour vous demander de bien vouloir cesser de vous cloîtrer dans votre chambre. Maître Yoh est très inquiet, tout comme moi, ainsi que maître Horohoro et tout le reste de vos amis. Maître Yoh ne cesse de se tourmenter sur les raisons de votre comportement. Et ils se posent des questions…

Ren allait répondre quand quelque chose le frappa dans les paroles de Tamao. Elle avait utilisé « ils ». Elle s'était exclue de cette phrase. Etait-ce volontaire ?

- Tu… tu ne te poses pas de question toi ?

Tamao le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Ren vit naître sur son visage un sourire. Un sourire franc, doux, complice, quelque chose de merveilleux, comme un espoir dans la nuit. Ce sourire le troubla. Il sentit une chaleur naître au plus profond de lui. Tamao secoua négativement la tête et répondit avec douceur :

- Pourquoi demanderai-je ce que je sais déjà ?

Ren fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait deviné la vérité ? Non, une telle idée paraissait absurde. C'était tout bonnement impossible aux yeux de Ren. Voyant l'air incrédule du garçon, Tamao se dépêcha d'ajouter sur le même ton :

- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez amoureux de maître Yoh. Vous pourrez tromper qui vous voulez, mais pas moi.

Ren ouvrit grand la bouche sous le choc, mais ne put rien dire. L'agitation le gagnait. Comment une fille comme elle avait pu deviner ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que quelqu'un avait découvert son secret ? Mais tout à coup il se calma. Après tout Tamao était la mieux placée pour comprendre sa situation. Elle était discrète et assez perspicace pour découvrir son secret toute seule. Il avait confiance. Il lui sourit, si spontanément, qu'il eut lui-même du mal à croire que ce geste venait de lui. Puis tout à coup il se rendit compte qu'il avait trouvé le remède à sa blessure. Et ce remède se trouvait assis juste en face de lui. Il vit au regard de Tamao que son sourire avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis dit :

- Vous devriez cesser de vous enfermer. Vous rendez triste tous vos amis. En plus rester entre quatre murs semble vous rendre souffrant. Vous devriez venir avec les autres, discuter et rire comme si de rien était… Et si à des moments vous vous sentez trop mal à l'aise parmi eux, n'hésitez pas venez me voir. Vous verrez… ça ira !

Ren releva brusquement la tête et fixa Tamao qui lui offrait un sourire chaleureux et rassurant. « Ça ira » c'est ce que Yoh disait, c'était grâce à ses simples mots qu'il avait cru en l'avenir. C'étaient ces simples mots qui lui faisaient du bien à ce moment…

- Et puis vous savez, maître Ren, vous êtes bien trop beau pour vous cacher nous…

Tout à coup le sourire de Tamao s'effaça. Son visage vira au rouge pivoine. Elle semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se leva précipitamment et attrapa le plateau. Ren l'imita et prit son bras pour la forcer à la regarder. Il sourit en disant :

- Tu as raison Tamao. Il faut que je sorte un peu. Donne moi ce plateau. Je vais le porter pour toi.

Il arracha presque le plateau des mains de la jeune fille et la suivit dans le couloir. Il se surprit à admirer le balancement naturel de ses hanches du à sa démarche unique mais gracieuse… Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tamao n'était pas comme les autres, singulière. Ce qui lui rappelait Yoh. Un peu semblable mais si différent… se pouvait-il qu'il soit de nouveau… ?

Ils passèrent devant la porte ouverte du salon et ne virent même pas Yoh et Horohoro. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en souriant.

- On dirait que tu avais raison Yoh. tu as bien fait d'encourager Tamao pour qu'elle aille le voir.

- Je vois ça.

- Mais tout de même que Ren soit amoureux de…

- J'ai été la première personne à lui tendre la main c'est normal… mais maintenant il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre capable de le secourir…

- On dirait bien… ces deux-là avait besoin l'un de l'autre ! Tous les deux amoureux du même garçon et attristé par son mariage prochain. Il n'y avait pas de solution plus logique. Mais tout de même je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Tamao puisse plaire à notre Ren

Yoh eut un large sourire qui montrait sa satisfaction :

- Notre Ren n'est plus le même et puis j'ai toujours su que Tamao était capable de faire des miracles….

**FIN**

_Et voilà une One Shot Shaman King..._

_Bon, c'est vraiment pas génial, je l'ai écrit quand j'étais encore au lycée... 4 ans déjà!!!! Je me suis dis: Bon! Allez! un peu de courage Miou, publie ce...cette... ce... machin, Bon j'espère avoir fait quelques efforts depuis!_

_Je compte me remettre au fic Shaman King, c'était donc une petite réimmertion dans le bain._

_A bientôt pour une autre fic Shaman King_

_Laissez moi des commentaires SVP!_

_Miou..._


End file.
